Forbidden, Hidden Tales
by TrisanaChandler13
Summary: {Drabble/Oneshot Collection} This is a collection of moments from anywhen, and anywhere in the HP universe. Everything in here was written for the Forbidden Word Competition/Challenge. Rating may go up, but it will not rise above T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have absolutely no idea where this came from, and it is absolute crack. You have been warned. Oh, for today's disclaimer special, we have the award winning line of "Sybill is drinking sherry, and I don't own Harry."

* * *

It melts in my mouth, or anywhere where there is warmth, for that matter.

I take another bite of the rich, dark, delicious food. This food is my life. I will never give it up, even if my friends tease me about my addiction to it. I really can't help it, I am a werewolf after all!

It is like a drug to me, I can never eat enough of it.

I hide the bar of Honeydukes' Finest under my pillow, as I hear James and Sirius thundering up the stairs to our dorm.

They are laughing and joking with each other, when they notice be sitting on my bed. Sirius speaks first, " Remus, we have a deal for you."

James picks up where he left off, saying "if you do not eat any oyomn for one-"

"Just what is this 'oyomn?'

Just to annoy me, I'm sure, they ignore me, and Sirius picks up their obviously rehearsed speech. "week, we will buy you as much of it as you want for the rest of the school year."

"I repeat, 'what is 'oyomn'?"'

"Figure it out," James says, as he reaches under my pillow, and takes my bar of Honeydukes' Finest.

I tell him to put it back, but, being James, he doesn't listen. I go for a more violent approach: attack him. We fall down the stairs into the common room, throwing hexes and punches at each other, until the Prefects put a stop to the fight.

Remus tried to ask his friends one more time, "what is oyomn? How can I avoid this oyomn if I don't know what it is?"

All he got was a cryptic response of "scramble scrabble."

* * *

That night, Remus dreamed of walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and finding everyone, teachers and students, chanting "Oyomn! Oyomn! Oyomn!"

He woke with a start, their chants ringing in his ears. Though, that might have been because Sirius and James were standing by his bed, chanting the same strange phrase that had haunted him in his dreams: "Oyomn! Oyomn! Oyomn!"

Remus mumbled a sleepy "shut up!" Of course, that didn't work, so he grabbed the bucket of cold water that had just appeared because the narrator wanted to have him throw it at James. To be contradictory, our hero threw it at Sirius. The narrator poured a bucket of water down Remus's next for ringing the scene. As the narrator stole James's invisibility cloak, Remus didn't see he and aimed the bucketful of water balloons at James, thanking Dobby for helping him, as Dobby is the first time traveling elf in existence.

Then, the water fight stopped as Remus noticed a voice narrating his every move. The narrator got annoyed and yelled at them to continue.

"Being over dramatic as usual-" the narrator was rudely cut off by Sirius.

"I am not overdramatic!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Being non-overdramatically overdramatic, Sirius thinks that the voices are coming back to haunt him, and assumes fetal position on the floor, wailing for his mother."

The rest of the day dissolved into unnarrated chaos as the narrator fled for her life.

* * *

Ecookies to whoever can tell me what 'oyomn' means! (Hint: I simply scrambled the letters of one character's name)

Also, this was written for the following competitions and challenges:

_Hedley Song Challenge_: Kiss You Inside Out.

_Forbidden Word Competition,_ Level One, Lap One: Chocolate.

_Fiddler on the Roof Character Challenge:_ Perchik.

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think Competition:_ The Cat In The Hat.

_War of the Elements Song Quotes:_ Water.

_Fiddler on the Roof Song Challenge:_ Anatevka.

_Delirium Challenge:_ "The deadliest of all deadly things: It kills you both when you have it and when you don't."

_Before I Fall Competition/Challenge:_ "The thing is, you don't get to know."


	2. where Have All The Flowers Gone

A/N: This is my first songfic, so feedback is especially welcome!

_Where have all the flowers gone?_

_Long time passing_

_Where have all the flowers gone?_

_Long time ago_

They mocked him, yet they did not know him. He suffered, no one helped him. Idly, he wonders, 'who was it who said "don't judge where you have no compassion?"'

He knew, that all light, love, and joy had died with Lily. And it was all his fault. Why, oh why, had he said that hateful, spiteful word. It had led to so much pain and suffering. He knows that he will never find anyone like her. He will be alone forever more. Why had he allowed such a precious flower to be plucked from life? Where had she gone?

_Where have all the flowers gone?_

_Young girls have picked them everyone_

_Oh, when will they ever learn?_

_Oh, when will they ever learn?_

He had struggled through his inability to make decisions, and had made the wrong ones. For he had turned to what seemed a place for him, only to destroy what he held dearest. He has lived so long, but she, the one who held his heart and soul was gone.

When will he learn, that her legacy remains? All he sees is hate, pain, and suffering. Will he be blind forever?

_Where have all the young girls gone?_

_Long time passing_

_Where have all the young girls gone?_

_Long time ago_

She has been gone for many years, he doesn't move on. Her memory is his dearest possession, her son his hated enemy. The son reminds him of what he has lost.

He can't move on, she haunts his every footstep. It is at its worst in Spinner's End, where they played as children. He still remembers her clear, joyful laughter ringing through the summer air.

_Where have all the young girls gone?_

_Gone for husbands everyone_

_Oh, when will they ever learn?_

_Oh, when will they ever learn?_

But, when she died, it was not with him by her side. She had married another. He wonders if she would have lived longer if she hadn't married James Potter. He shall never know.

All the girls of his class were war brides. Many are widows. They married as fast as possible, "who knows," they said, "we might be dead tomorrow, we will live while we can." Will witches and wizards everywhere learn that they are no better than another, simply coexisting, right beside them. House Elves, Centaurs, Goblins, all are equal, when will the Ministry learn?

_Where have all the husbands gone?_

_Long time passing_

_Where have all the husbands gone?_

_Long time ago_

Where had his flower's husband gone? Long time ago, he had failed to protect her. He died before her, without a wand. He left her defenceless, with a small baby. But, before that fateful night, when his heart was ripped from his chest, he had left to fight the war.

_Where have all the husbands gone?_

_Gone for soldiers everyone_

_Oh, when will they ever learn?_

_Oh, when will they ever learn?_

James Potter had left a wife and child at home, joined the Aurors, went to war. All the wizards of my class were soldiers, for one side or another. So many left wives behind, married one day, widowed the next.

When will we learn that violence isn't the only solution? When will wizards be diplomats, not warriors? When will the Unforgivables fade, a forgotten memory? I long for that day. For it is the cause for which Lily gave her life.

_Where have all the soldiers gone?_

_Long time passing_

_Where have all the soldiers gone?_

_Long time ago_

What happened to all those soldiers that fought the Dark Lord? They fought and fell, no different from his forces, laying among the dead. All the young men joined a side; all the young men entered an army. Look at how few have returned. Almost none are remembered now, for they died so long a go. Only those who weren't killed in battle are famous, Lily and her husband, too.

_Where have all the soldiers gone?_

_Gone to graveyards, every one_

_Oh, when will they ever learn?_

_Oh, when will they ever learn?_

All of the soldiers, all of the dead, they lie side by side, in large graves. For so many, their features were marred beyond recognition, so they buried them in communal graves. Friends and enemies lie side by side, their empty skulls staring blindly into the dirt.

These bodies might have belonged to anyone, but they were all alike, Muggle, Mudblood, Pureblood, at the very bones. None now shall know the differences between them, hero and Death Eater. Will they ever learn?

_Where have all the graveyards gone?_

_Long time passing_

_Where have all the graveyards gone?_

_Long time ago_

Now, those graves lie forgotten, in this new wave of war. How many shall die, he wonders in the shadows of his dungeons cold. How many more will live a living death, like him and the Longbottoms? Is this ever worth the price? For we, too, shall fade from memory, in the years ahead.

_Where have all the graveyards gone?_

_Gone to flowers, everyone_

_Oh, when will they ever learn?_

_Oh, when will they ever learn?_

Graveyards go untended, dusty, weedy, overgrown. The living attempt, attempt and fail, to forget the suffering. But, they cannot, for they fought in a war, and it scared them forevermore.

In the celebrations of the Dark Lord's defeat, they celebrate the present, and die inside. For there are too many missing, who knows where they lie? Were they used and burned as Inferi, are they still alive? We shall never know.

_Where have all the flowers gone?_

_Long time passing_

_Where have all the flowers gone?_

_Long time ago_

Now those who fought in the first war are gone, mostly forgotten. In this second war, even more died. Why did they leave this life so soon? They had their whole life ahead of them, only for it to be cut short.

Now, it is a long time ago. Flashbacks are fewer, far between. There are small children now, the next generation of students. He hopes these children won't face the same graduation present as their parent's, a war on their doorstep.

_Where have all the flowers gone?_

_Young girls have picked them everyone_

_Oh, when will they ever learn?_

_Oh, when will they ever learn?_

The man of the shadows has found peace at last, reunited with his only love, his Lily. Though, he supposed that it was fitting, because the lily was a flower for departed souls. So, he could only find true love, friendship, and peace after death.

He hopes the world he left behind him has learned its lesson. The only flowers to be plucked from life are by young girls' fingers, given to their mothers, given as symbols of love.

* * *

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think:_ Mrs. Kangaroo.

_War Of The Elements Song Quotes Challenge/Competition,_ WIND: As the cries start to penetrate the still air, this day we celebrate. -AFI, "Fall Children"

_Forbidden Word Competition,_ Lap Two: Severus Snape.

_Het-Pairings Boot Camp:_ Funeral.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp:_ Laugh.

_Interesting words Challenge,_ #11: abulia.

_Hedley Song Challenge:_ Crazy For You.

_The Star Challenge: _Adara_._

_Delirium Challenge:_ "Hearts are fragile things. That's why you have to be so careful."

_The Book Thief Challenge:_ "Like most misery, it started with apparent happiness."

_Before I Fall Challenge:_ Being like the people around you is the whole point.


	3. Seer's Trance

Dreams flashed through a young Seer's mind, glimpses of what had been, what is, and what might have been.

Some faces with these waking dreams were familiar, others long dead, and some not yet born.

People lived, died, and were born in her dreams. Most she passed over without second thought, but some called to her. She followed those that called to her, wanting to know why they were important to her.

As she fell deeper and deeper into her Seeing trance, blurred images came into focus, and vanished again with breathtaking swiftness. Some she shied away from, horrified by what they might mean.

* * *

_A young green-eyed, black-haired boy cried among smouldering ruins. Smoke-blackened bones lay beside him. Those bones could have belonged to a woman._

_Near a fallen doorframe, a man's bones lay._

Who were these people? She did not know. Something prevented her from knowing. It stung when she probed it. Fleeing pain, her mind was overwhelmed by another, happier vision.

* * *

_Three people, friends, stood in Hogwart's Entry Hall. They were laughing, at what she did not know._

_She recognized a green-eyed boy from before, only he was much, much older now._

* * *

_A dark, serpent faced man stood over a body. It was obvious that it had belonged to Harry, who Harry was, she did not yet know._

_Something terrible had happened. She had been supposed to prevent it. Her words were supposed to keep this from happening._

* * *

_A green-eyed boy stood stood in place of a Dark Lord, a serpent-man. He was battle-worn, but triumphant._

She knew that _this_ was a future worth fighting for.

* * *

A vision similar to a previous one rose in her mind's eye, but there were obvious differences.

_Previous saviors were broken, too many had been killed. Evil had been defeated at too high a price._

_There was no savior, only a shell of what once was._

_For a green-eyed boy hung limply from a once-great ceiling that no longer reflected smoke-stained skies._

* * *

Some force caused her to speak. Her voice was harsh, when compared to her normal, girlish, voice.

She knew not what she said, for it was like an unknown force had possessed her body. She had vague impressions that her words had a special meaning, but her mind was overwhelmed with a great power and she fell unconscious, truly unconscious this time, not just a seeing-trance.

* * *

She woke sometime later. Her memory was blank.

Who was this white-haired man standing over her? Why was he here? Where was 'here'? Why was _she_ here? Who was she?

Slowly, here memory returned. She was Sybill Trelawney, Seer. He was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were here for her interview to become a Divination professor.

He placed a letter on her bed and left a short time later, without saying anything. With fingers clumsy from sleep, she tore it open.

It read:

_I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, am pleased to let you know that you have been accepted as Divination Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

Her eyes blurred with tears of joy. She had gotten her dream job.

* * *

It was that night, celebrating her new job, that she first became addicted to sherry.

* * *

_The Globetrotter Drabble Competition II:_ Riga, Latvia.

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition): _WATER: I've felt the cold rain of the coming storm. -Rise Against, "The Good Left Undone"

_Divergent Competition__:_ "This is someone whose eyes claim mine and don't release me."

_The Wand Wood Challenge/Competition:_ Hazel.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:_ Breathtaking.

_Forbidden Word Competition/Challenge,_ Level Three: The.

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge,_ Random Words: Better.

_The Book Thief Competition/Challenge:_ "He does something to me, that boy. Every time. It's his only detriment. He steps on my heart. He makes me cry."

_Before I Fall Competition/Challenge: _They say that just before you die your whole life flashes before your eyes.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Limited Addiction.

_The Female Character Challenge: _Anne Shirley.

_That's You! Challenge_: Sammy.

_The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition:_ Expelliarmus.

_ The TV Show challenge/competition:_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge,_ Adjective: Broken.

_The Crayola Challenge: _Gray.

_The Classic Disney Movie Challenge!:_ Tangled.


End file.
